Zip
by DexterFan4249
Summary: My version of what happened in 8x07 Identity. When Lois prepared for her date.


_Clark sped over to the Talon to try to find Jimmy's camera with the implicating photo of the blur._

_"Smallville?" said Lois, Clark turned to see her wearing the sexiest dress he had ever seen. Even better than the one she wore to Chloe' and Jimmy' engagment party. She looked so good he almost forgot to breathe. Not that he needed to anyway._

_"What are you doing here?" said Lois_

_"Lois I didn't realise you were here I was just.."_

_"Rifleing through Jimmy' things?"_

_"No he left his bag here I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would pick it up for him"_

_"So your Jimmy's errand boy?"_

_"I'm his friend anything wrong with that?"_

_"Nothing but .. could you do me a favour..zip" Lois turned to expose her flawless back to him. _

_Why did she have to make it so difficult to be around. There was a silence as Clark debated what to do next. He was worried what might happen._

And a second later Lois felt his large hands her back, gently doing up her dress. His strong fingers sent chills up her spine. Did he linger on her back a little longer than necessary? it was probably just wishful thinking on her part.

Was it just him, or had the room grown smaller? He was acutely conscious that Lois looked stunning in her dress, and that she had just asked him to do up the back of it. As he did as she asked, he admired the feeling of her skin. It was soft and smooth, just as he thought it would be.

_Damn, she looks good._ Harry slowly did up the back, trying to extend the length of time in which he could touch her back and not look like a complete prick. He finished and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "So where are you going all dressed up?" he smiled down the few inches into her eyes.

Lois felt her breath quicken as he smiled at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling. His hands were still on her shoulders, and she could feel them acutely on her bare skin. "A little thing called a date" she said. Clark' smile fell as quickly as it appeared "I know your fresh off the farm but sometimes when a guy likes a girl he asks her out" Lois put her hand on Clark' muscled chest and she became aware that her bed was only a few steps away, and by Clark's glance toward it after she blushed proved that he realized it too. She didn't expect that from Clark.

"So a.. do you always wear so little on a first date?" he said to try to dampen the mood, unfortunatly it backfired.

"You got a problem with the way I look?" Lois said looking at herself and Clark was transfixed by her long legs and her breasts which were pushed up.

"No not at all" He stammered

Lois walked towards him with purpose and she immediately pressed her lips against his, and soon she felt his tongue gently trace her bottom lip, asking for entry. She gave it instantly, opening her mouth and letting his tongue in. Both of them moaned at the feeling, and Lois became on fire with need, her tongue exploring his mouth, his hands running up and down her body restlessly.

Someone knocked on her door. They pulled apart, looking at each other with surprise. Clark made to leave.

"No don't..." Lois went closer to him and stared into his eyes, her hazel eyes searching his blue ones. "Clark..." she whispered, and ran a hand along the top of his shirt. She undid his tie then ripped his shirt apart and pushed it over his shoulders, however, Clark grabbed her wrists, effectively preventing her from doing anything else.

"Lois, are you sure about this, I mean..."

She grinned and undid his belt, sliding his pants off his hips and gripping him in her hand. "I'm sure. I've wanted you for so long smallville" He gasped as she stroked his arousal gently, making him even harder. He kissed her again, his hands sliding up her arms as need took over, turning the kiss into a ravaging act of lips and teeth and tongue. Lois pressed in closer, wanting to be as close as possible to him. _God, I want this so badly..._

_"Me too" He grinned_

He stepped out of his pants and pulled her toward the bedroom slowly, not wanting to lose contact with her lips, her hand still working at his erection and threatening to make his knees give way soon. Regretfully, he pulled away and took her hand. Lois opened her eyes, wondering what he was doing, and he grinned and kissed her hand.

He closed the door as she turned to face him, his eyes taking her breath away. They were dark and lust-filled, swimming in emotions that had been hiding for a long time. She caught her breath, her lashes fluttering slightly. Then she smiled wickedly at him and turned her back to him, pulling her hair out of the way. "Will you undo me, please?"

_Oh. My. God._ Clark swallowed hard. "S-sure," he said, and began slowly undoing the hooks that he had done up so carefully a few minutes ago. His hands brushed against her back slightly, making her shiver and giving him an incredible thrill. When he reached the bottom he slid his hands gently underneath the cloth and slowly pushed it off her hips, proving that she wore absolutely nothing underneath except a pair of black knickers and black bra.

He picked her up suddenly, making her squeal with surprise. "Clark!" she said laughingly. "Put me down!" she wriggled as he crossed the room, then gasped as he tossed her onto his bed. She sat up in the middle and looked at him accusingly.

"You weren't moving fast enough," grinned Clark

Anything else he was going to say went unsaid as Lois jumped on him, pinning him to the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor, running her hands over his toned, well muscled chest. She placed feather-light kisses all the way up his neck and captured his lips again, pressing herself in closer to him.

He flipped her over and drew back slightly, gazing into her eyes. Lois expected him to kiss her again, but he grinned before lowering his head to her breast and dragging his tongue across her nipple with agonizing slowness.

_Oh...dear god..._ She slipped her hands around him and clung to his back as she felt herself weakening, Clark' tongue stroking her right breast, his hand teasing her left, tweaking the erect nipple and completely reducing Lois to a warm puddle of sensations. Her voice sounded hoarse and low, and she suprised herself when she realized that she was begging.

Unable to show anymore restraint, he slipped her knickers off and followed them with his boxers. Immediately Lois wrapped her hand around his length, and he shuddered. Unable to stand it any more, he slipped inside her slowly, whispering unintelligible things into her ear. He stilled, fully sheathed inside her.

The coil of pleasure within him tightened even further as he sped up, driving into her. Clark pulled her hips up to his, and she laughed breathlessly, running her hands over his shoulders as he covered her mouth with his again. She arched against him, and he was suddenly struck by a sense of how beautiful she was, tanned body pressing into his, crying out as he plunged into her again.

_I can't hold on much longer..._was her only thought, every other even slightly comprehensible thought buried under feelings that were almost visceral in nature. She felt her orgasm hit, and she flung her head back and shouted his name as he shuddered and released into her, taking her to an entirely new level of pleasure...

They lay together in a tangle of sweat-soaked limbs, happy just to be together. For months, hell years they had been dancing around each other neither sure if the other felt the same way.

Lois laughed. "What's so funny?" Clark murmured, pushing her hair out of her eyes, his hand lingering on her face.

"I was just thinking how we got here, all these years" she said, smiling.

Clark pulled her closer to him, their eyes fluttering closed. "Lois," he murmured, "I have no idea how we got here, how you went from an annoyance to someone I really care about"

"Will this change us? The banter, the bickering"

"Lois, If there is one thing I know for sure is that we will never change"


End file.
